1999–2000 QMJHL season
The 1999–2000 QMJHL season was the 31st season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league granted the Montreal Rocket an expansion franchise, returning a team to the most populous city in Quebec. The QMJHL split into four divisions, retaining the names Lebel and Dilio for its conferences. The Lebel conference was split into the West and Central divisions, and the Dilio Conference was split into the East and Maritime divisions. The overtime loss statistic is adopted by the Canadian Hockey League. The QMJHL had previously experiment with a single point awarded for an overtime loss in the 1984–85 QMJHL season. Sixteen teams played 72 games each in the schedule. Brad Richards of the Rimouski Océanic was the top scorer in the league, won the regular season and playoff MVP awards, and three other individual awards at the season's end. Richards helped Rimouski finish first overall in the regular season winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy, and their first President's Cup, defeating the Hull Olympiques in the finals. Team changes * The Montreal Rocket joined the league as an expansion franchise, playing in the West Division of the Lebel Conference. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OTL = Overtime loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against Lebel Conference Dilio Conference *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Brad Richards was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 37 points (13 goals, 24 assists). ;Conference quarterfinals Byes earned by: Rimouski Océanic, Hull Olympiques * Moncton Wildcats defeated Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 0. * Quebec Remparts defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 0. * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Baie-Comeau Drakkar 4 games to 2. * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 2. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Montreal Rocket 4 games to 1. * Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 1. ;Conference semifinals * Rimouski Océanic defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 0. * Moncton Wildcats defeated Quebec Remparts 4 games to 3. * Hull Olympiques defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 4 games to 2. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 3. ;Conference finals * Rimouski Océanic defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. ;League finals * Rimouski Océanic defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. Rimouski Océanic advanced to the 2000 Memorial Cup tournament. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Simon Lajeunesse, Moncton Wildcats * Left defence - Michel Periard, Rimouski Océanic * Right defence - Jonathan Girard, Moncton Wildcats * Left winger - Ramzi Abid, Acadie-Bathurst Titan / Halifax Mooseheads * Centreman - Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic * Right winger - Marc-Andre Thinel, Victoriaville Tigres * Coach - Doris Labonte, Rimouski Océanic ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Maxime Ouellet, Quebec Remparts * Left defence - Francois Beauchemin, Acadie-Bathurst Titan / Moncton Wildcats * Right defence - Jonathan Gauthier, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Left winger - Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Centreman - Brandon Reid, Halifax Mooseheads * Right winger - Mathieu Benoit, Acadie-Bathurst Titan / Moncton Wildcats * Coach - Jean Pronovost, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Ghislain Rousseau, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Left defence - Kirill Safronov, Quebec Remparts * Right defence - Kristian Kudroc, Quebec Remparts * Left winger - Frederic Faucher, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Centreman - Chris Montgomery, Montreal Rocket * Right winger - Maxime Bouchard, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Coach - Pascal Vincent, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Rimouski Océanic *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Rimouski Océanic *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Moncton Wildcats ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Simon Lajeunesse, Moncton Wildcats *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic *Philips Plaque - Best faceoff percentage, Eric Pinoul, Sherbrooke Castors *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Simon Lajeunesse, Moncton Wildcats *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Michel Periard, Rimouski Océanic *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Antoine Vermette, Victoriaville Tigres *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Christopher Montgomery, Montreal Rocket *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Christopher Montgomery, Montreal Rocket *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Kirill Safronov, Quebec Remparts *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Jonathan Roy, Moncton Wildcats *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Yanick Lehoux, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Brad Richards, Rimouski Océanic ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Doris Labonte, Rimouski Océanic *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Maurice Tanguay, Rimouski Océanic *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Geneviève Lussier, Sherbrooke Castors Team Photos 99-00MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats 99-00CBSE.jpg|Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 99-00RimOce.jpg|Rimouski Oceanic References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons